Sweet Revenge
by Bakura13
Summary: Zeo didn't take the message as nicely as people thought that he couldn't be a real human boy. It's payback time to one person who ruined his dreams. Perhaps OOC, you decide. Formally oneshot horror fan fiction. Now a chapter fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Revenge  
  
[I saw an episode of Beyblade V Force today, and I normally never watch it but the episode sort of inspired me to write this. It was the concluding fight between the cyborg Zeo and Tyson. The title explains it all. Rated R  
for swearing, violence and of course, blood; a tribute to the poor  
mechanical bastard. Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Beyblade.]  
  
A dark navy-haired teenaged boy's eyelids twitched slightly and he opened his dark eyes slowly, trying to get his sight to adjust to the darkness as he struggled to remember what happened a few moments ago.  
  
"W-where... Where am I?" His voice cracked and he tried to move. "What? Chains? Why am I chained up?"  
  
The darkness sat in silence, with exception of the echoes that waved back at Tyson. He tried to pull forward again but the back of his head was throbbing in absolute pain.  
  
"Guys? Is anyone there?" He called out, not liking the sound of the soulless echoes. "Kai? Max? Kenny? Ray? Anybody?!"  
  
No answer, just echoing versions of his calls.  
  
"Well, well. Seems like we meet again, Tyson. But this time, it's not for a beyblade match." Answered a voice as footsteps echoed across the walls.  
  
Tyson remained quiet, pursing his dry lips slightly to recognize the voice. 'I've heard it before...'  
  
"Have you forgotten me already? Such a shame." The voice purred, almost in front of Tyson's face.  
  
"...Z-Zeo?" Tyson took a long shot.  
  
For an answer, the unknown teenager snapped his fingers and the lights flashed on with a horribly bright glare. Tyson squeezed his eyes shut, wincing from the burning sensation that his eyes were suffering from.  
  
"Open your eyes and look at me, you filthy bastard." Tyson's eyes snapped open from the language he heard.  
  
His eyes searched the face of his captor, widening more as he recognized the long turquoise hair that flowed past the teenaged boy's shoulders, perhaps past his waist. The uneasy feeling returned as Tyson saw the unpredictable glint in Zeo's dark green eyes.  
  
"Zeo, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Tyson demanded, trying to pull forward from his shackles.  
  
Zeo only looked upon his prisoner, smirking with almost all the evil intentions of the world. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Tyson." He put extra implication on the word 'living' that seemed to roll off his tongue. "It's been a long time, Tyson, a very long time... I needed that time to think... you ruined my dream. I was so close to being a real human being..."  
  
He looked down at his hand, slowly clenching it into a tightly drawn fist.  
  
"Zeo, we already told you! It was impossible!" Tyson argued.  
  
"Silence!" Zeo snarled, planting a hard punch into Tyson's tender underbelly. "You're in my world now. My rules and I say not to talk unless I tell you to..."  
  
Tyson's head fell forward as all the air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air in pain as his stomach ached in stinging agony.  
  
"You really didn't understand, did you..." Zeo mused bit by bit, daintily picking up a scalpel with his pointer finger and his thumb. "You said you understood how I felt, being told that I was nothing related to human fabrication... and that was total bull shit, Tyson. Total bull shit."  
  
Tyson started opening his mouth to speak but his head was snapped up by a firm grip belonging to Zeo's hand. The blade was pushed onto Tyson's throat yet not hard enough to break the skin. Tyson swallowed hard but carefully, not wanting to cut his own throat.  
  
Zeo leaned in until he was inches from the terrified beyblader's face. "Tell me, Tyson... were you jerking my fucking chain?"  
  
Tyson gulped again, inhaling the stale air of what seemed to be a dungeon. "W-where'd you go off to learn all those dirty words..."  
  
Zeo's smirk widened, his half-lidded gaze looking more startling than it had a moment ago. "My programming was built for me to learn, Tyson... My memory is quite accurate and has plenty of things to keep me occupied with..."  
  
Tyson's eyes drifted over to the table that was a few feet away from the pair. The table held all sorts of nasty-looking knives, scalpels, and blades.  
  
"Do you like my collection of blades?" Zeo laughed dryly, his voice dropping down to a mere harsh whisper. "And they're not beyblades either..."  
  
Tyson almost screamed when he felt the blade of the scalpel be dragged into his skin on his right cheek. Zeo, on the other hand, was having a sadistic moment as he slowly cut the letter Z into his prisoner's warm, blood-filled flesh. The warm blood started sliding down Tyson's slightly tanned skin and dripped off of his jawbone onto his dark blue jacket.  
  
"Does it hurt, Tyson? Do you feel the pain? Feeling your very human life being extracted from spoiled human body and being offered to the ones who were not as gifted?" Zeo hissed dangerously, gracefully lifting the knife away from the dripping engraved letter. "Everyday I wake up, feeling my own motherboard beep to life as I'm the only one that can hear it... It's the closest thing I have to a real mother... every wire springs to life with pure energy but humans cannot tolerate it... well I'm SICK OF IT!"  
  
Tyson winced as Zeo rubbed a smooth flawless thumb over the fresh wound on his face, making more blood drip down in a crimson stream.  
  
"W-Why, Zeo?" Tyson could only utter those words from the pain.  
  
Zeo's gaze seemed to darken, making a deeper shade of green in his eyes. "That's what my father said before I broke him..." Then he rubbed some of Tyson's blood between his thumb and forefinger. "You always know those pathetic films of the creature revolting against its creator for some stupid reason... well my reason fucking tops all of those sorry excuses."  
  
Tyson shifted slightly, trying to secretly loosen his hands from the shackles.  
  
"My poor beyblade was turning and turning... at its full glory... my father promised me life if I got those damned sacred bit beasts but noooo... you had to summon up this... pathetic power to make my poor blade stop turning..." Zeo seemed to fall into Tyson, his face on captive's rising and falling chest. "It stopped turning... falling in its painful descent until it hit the ground... the loss shattered not only my demeanor but my hopes for being alive.... Truly alive..."  
  
Tyson didn't dare moving when Zeo was leaning on him, the bloody scalpel still in hand. He inhaled and exhaled carefully, looking down at the locks of turquoise hair that seemed to be crying themselves.  
  
Zeo's voice started cracking as he continued, his musing turning into sobs. "I was only a replacement to the son that my father had lost... an exact replica..." He clenched his fingers on the material of Tyson's white shirt. "I thought he really meant it... I would have been alive and feel things like a proper human... not know emotions from my fucking bugged up programming..."  
  
Tyson remained silent as he listened to Zeo's crying. His heart felt sorry for the poor computerized teenager. He was just a creation to replace something that a man had lost dearly to his heart.  
  
"My father, he didn't understand how I felt when he told me..." Zeo's voice dipped back down to a low acidic whisper. "For so long, I thought I was a real human being, playing around, feeling, seeing, knowing... and it turned out I was just a little mechanical monkey, making that man feel satisfied that his son was still around..."  
  
His throat started tickling with a sick and quiet maniacal laughter that brushed past his lips to Tyson's ears.  
  
"I only want to find a place... some place I belong." Zeo continued.  
  
"But Zeo... you do belong here. You're the same friend to us, no matter what you are." Tyson said sympathetically.  
  
"Am I? Or am I just one of the talks of the school yard when I'm not around?!" Zeo yelled, punching Tyson in the gut again. "It's not fucking fair to be exposed to the world that I'm just some walking freak who just wants to find a proper life. A proper truly living life without all the viruses, bugs, defective circuits, crashes, offlining and all that shit that has to do with electronics! I wanted to be a real living boy! Not some fucking walking talking computer!"  
  
Zeo continued to punch Tyson, dropping the bloody scalpel on the stone floor and still resting his head on Tyson's heaving chest as he struggled to keep his cool from his captor's battering.  
  
"It's not fucking fair! No one knows how I feel! No one knows what happens in my memory when I keep thinking and crying and thinking and crying again! Of course I can produce tears, my father was not stupid enough to forget them! He didn't even forget the feelings of pain and suffering!" He snarled, narrowing his gaze. "I would have been better off not knowing..."  
  
Tyson tensed painfully as Zeo's beatings stopped suddenly, the knuckles of his fists still resting on his bruising stomach. Zeo looked up at Tyson, his eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
"You see these tears, Tyson? Do you see them?" Tyson nodded silently. "Even computers can cry. They can feel, especially if their programming is built for them to feel emotions..."  
  
"But you were happy before your dad told you," Tyson started explaining carefully. "No one could tell the difference-"  
  
"But I COULD!" Yelled Zeo as he grabbed Tyson's throat. "I could fucking tell the difference after my father told me! It kept haunting me constantly! You ruined my dream of being real, Tyson! And now you're going to fucking pay for living the spoiled life that you take for granted!"  
  
"But Zeo!" Tyson choked. "He wouldn't have been able to make you a real boy, it's just... not possible!"  
  
"Well this is possible," Zeo hissed, increasing the vice-like grip. "This is possible to make you pay... for humiliating me in front of the whole world in the Japanese tournament... The only way for you to get out of this is if you could to one thing..."  
  
Tyson stayed silent, wincing from the pressure being applied to his throat.  
  
"Bring me to life, Tyson. Bring me to fucking life and I'll think about sparing you."  
  
Tyson inhaled painfully, slowly shaking his head. "I can't do that, Zeo... no one can..."  
  
Zeo hissed, dropping his arms back to his sides. "I thought so..."  
  
He turned around and took a long slender dagger from the table, turning it appreciatively and the malevolence existence returned. "Suffer, Tyson. I want you to get a taste of my suffering that I've had to deal with for the longest time."  
  
He walked over to his prisoner and started slowly cutting through the material down from one arm, over his chest, and back up the other room; leaving a thin red line on Tyson's skin. Tyson clenched his teeth, feeling his cut cheek throb in pain, the back of his head feeling a numbing pain and the burn of the stale dungeon air that stung his newly cut flesh wound. Zeo's face turned into a frown as the prisoner silently took the treatment.  
  
"Suffer, you spoiled son of a bitch!" He snarled, slicing the dagger into Tyson's arm.  
  
This caused a pained cry from Tyson's mouth as his flesh was ripped from the sharp edges of the dagger, spilling more of his blood onto the floor. He raised his eyes to Zeo, seeing that some of his blood was on the cyborg's face.  
  
"See? That was nothing, Tyson. I can do a hell of a lot more that can even kill you..." Zeo growled threateningly, dropping the dagger to the cold floor after slicing Tyson's other arm.  
  
He reached over under the table and pulled out an instrument that was black and had metal tongs on the top of it. Tyson's eyes widened as he saw the white crackling electricity spark to life between the metal when Zeo pressed the single button.  
  
"Zeo, please don't do this!" Tyson struggled with the shackles. "You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing..." Zeo smirked maliciously, stepping forward. "I have a step by step program on how to torture the ones you fucking hate... if you're lucky, maybe you'll die..."  
  
Tyson pressed his back against the cold wall, trying to get away from what was about to hit him with a painfully large amount of voltage. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to back away, then felt the dormant shocker on his stomach.  
  
"When I say suffer, you suffer... and if you want bonus points, perhaps you should die..." Zeo growled again.  
  
"Zeo, please don't!" Tears threatened to spill over the edges of Tyson's eyes. "Don't do thi-"  
  
"Shut the bloody fuck up, you spoiled brat!" Barked Zeo as he pressed the button of the shocker.  
  
Tyson cried out in pain as he felt the voltage sparking through his body, making his limbs burn. He shook his head, trying to ignore the absolute flaming feeling that was frying his insides. He thought the torture would never end but then Zeo stopped. His head fell forward in wearied defeat and pain as his fingers still twitched slightly from the electrifying torture that could have rendered him dead.  
  
"Like I said, Tyson... if you were lucky, you would have ended up dead... but your not lucky today... not as long as I'm still operating at full capacity..."  
  
Tyson opened one eye halfway with much effort, trying to focus on Zeo while his vision played a blurred double. He tried to say something but couldn't find the strength to do so, instead he just looked at his captor.  
  
"This is going to haunt you, Tyson. Like the thoughts of not being a real human haunts me. Don't think about telling anybody." Zeo leaned his, gently patting Tyson's bleeding cheek in mockery. "You tell one bleeding soul and I'll fucking kill you next time. How does that sound, buddy?"  
  
Tyson winced from the pressure on his cheek but kept his eye on Zeo, not letting his vision fade away from the constant pain that wracked through his battered body. His chest heaved as he tried to steady his breath but the stale dungeon air wasn't helping him at all.  
  
"Don't forget, Tyson... I'll find you again... and again, if I feel like it... You tell one person and you're going to have early retirement with death itself. Let this little mark on your face as a friendly reminder..." Zeo withdrew his hand into a fist and punched Tyson face on the right side. "For if you forget, I'll gladly remind you with more fun that we had today..."  
  
Tyson couldn't stand up to the stinging pain this time as his head fell forward and he blacked out. The next thing he could hear was his friends' yelling his name and feeling the cold rain pouring onto his bleeding, pain- wracked body.  
  
"Tyson! Oh my god! Somebody call an ambulance, hurry!" He recognized the voice barely...  
  
"Kenny..." Tyson croaked barely, still feeling the letter burn painfully on his face.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and barely, being able to see the blurred running forms of his friends and then he blacked out again, seeing the burning flesh wound that was in the form of the letter Z in his mind. He would never forget it... he didn't dare to.  
  
[Okay, technically I wrote that last night at one in the morning and continued it when I got up. So how was that? Sort of my first try for a horror/bloody fanfiction. What can I say, I get inspiration from the weirdest things.] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
[Well, I am certainly glad that people are enjoying this story. Originally, I had it as a one-shot but I guess some people wanted it to be a chapter fan fiction so I may do that just to keep myself busy. Warning: Spoilers of course. It's all fun, ne? Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V  
Force and such.]  
  
The first thing that the champion blader noticed was that he was not outside in the pouring rain and he felt the blood rushing painfully through the veins of his wounds. He opened his eyes at the sound of muffled thunder and the crack of lightning that almost drowned out the voices from what seemed to be coming from another room.  
  
"Please! Let us see him!" Tyson's brain snapped into gear.  
  
"Is it too much for us to ask for?" That voice was familiar too...  
  
"I'm sorry, boys, but you will have to wait." A more professional voice that the injured boy could not place. "He is resting and currently under observation if he is sick."  
  
Tyson started to sit up and felt searing rips of pain through his bandaged arms. He half let out a strangled cry, causing the people outside of his room to rush inside to see what was wrong.  
  
"Tyson! You're alive!" Kenny exclaimed, rushing over to his friend's bedside. "When we found you, we thought you were almost dead!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked, shooting the doctor a glare when he was not allowed to check under the bandage on Tyson's face. "Hey, back off, mister! I want to see something!"  
  
The injured boy gasped sharply, placing a hand to his covered cheek. He could still feel the burning sting of the sole letter that was slowly carved into the right side of his face with the delicate blade by the hand of...  
  
"What's wrong, besides the obvious..." Kai asked with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"N-Nothing..." Tyson mumbled, lowering his eyes to the sheets on his hospital bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Max asked. "It looks like you really took a beating......... Do you know who did it?"  
  
"I-I..." Tyson closed his eyes. "...N-No... I was jumped and... that's all I remember..."  
  
"Well, whoever did it should have taken it up with you in a Beyblade match instead of ganging up against you..." The crimson-eyed boy shifted his gaze over to the window. "The strange thing is, I have no idea who could have done it... Did you get on someone's nerves, Tyson?"  
  
"Why would he do that?" The yellow-eyed boy asked, his black pupils slightly going cat-like as he thought hard. "We all know how Tyson is. Sometimes he's arrogant but overall, he wouldn't be that stupid to get himself almost killed..."  
  
Tyson remained silent, his thoughts scrambled but were focused on one person. He snapped his eyes open when he heard a pair of dreaded words:  
  
"Hey Zeo." Max said, acknowledging the presence of the cyborg boy.  
  
Zeo nodded softly, taking a few strides into the room with less menacing aquamarine green eyes; they were almost sympathetic. Tyson swallowed the gathering saliva nervously, continuing to watch the predator with much caution. Ray and Kai narrowed their eyes a bit, both watching the new visitor enter the room and took note of Tyson's reaction.  
  
"I heard what happened... Are you feeling better?" Tyson flinched at those words, almost making his stomach turn...  
  
"... Tyson, are you... okay?" Ray asked cautiously, taking half a step forward.  
  
All eyes were cast on the boy as silence was settling in but Tyson's mind and stomach would not be at rest. Not after what he had just been through... he didn't know how long he had been unconscious but he wished that he were again; dead to the world so he wouldn't feel the impending doom in the pit of his belly... He could almost taste the blood on his tongue and pooling in the depths of his stomach-  
  
"Everyone get back!" Kai barked as he saw the injured boy lurch forward, clamping a hand tightly over his mouth. "Let him pass and be sick."  
  
The others stepped away cautiously as Tyson made a muffled choking sound and pulled himself from the safety of the bed, stumbling over to the nearby bathroom.  
  
"... Maybe I should come back another time..." Zeo spoke quietly, settling a small fruit basket on the bed with a card.  
  
"You should all leave." The doctor sighed. "He is obviously not well and has to let himself heal."  
  
"Can we stay for a bit longer? It will only be for a few minutes." Ray spoke out.  
  
"Boys, I had just told you-"  
  
"Please." Ray pressured. "Only a few minutes more, I swear."  
  
"A few minutes more and nothing else..." The doctor said. "I really shouldn't allow you to do that but... your time starts now."  
  
The group of boys nodded as the doctor left, the room going silent; even Tyson. Zeo opened the bathroom door a bit so he could talk.  
  
"...Is everything alright?" He asked, his voice dripping with masked sarcasm.  
  
Tyson held his breath for a minute, after cleaning up. "...Y-Yeah... everything's fine... I'll be out in a minute..."  
  
Zeo nodded, shutting the door with a click and backing up into a wall, leaning on it with his hands clasped behind his back. Kai continued to grow more suspicious but he couldn't get any proper leads or things to add up in his mind.  
  
'Something is going on and it is very serious...' He thought in his mind, shutting his eyes as the outdoor skies rumbled. 'Even some of the crazy people we've met in the past wouldn't dare to go as far as mutilation... Tyson was pretty closing to dying if we was left out in the rain and his blood...'  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray asked cautiously as Tyson sat back on the hospital bed.  
  
"Really... everything's fine..." Tyson said quietly, looking at his feet. "It's nice of you guys to visit me and all.  
  
"I really should get going." Zeo spoke up, standing up straight. "My father is expecting me home and I have to continue my violin lesson... I'll see you guys around and Tyson, I hope you feel better."  
  
Tyson nodded slightly, not bothering to look up. "Yeah... see you around..."  
  
'Count on it...' Zeo thought to himself with malice as he walked out of the room, his head bowed down. 'You are wise to keep your mouth shut, Tyson...'  
  
Kai was ready to speak up about his suspicions but his announcement was put on hold as the doctor shooed them out. He made a 'tch' sound as kept his arms crossed, walking down the hallway silently.  
  
He stopped for a moment, not looking back. "Ray, we have to talk."  
  
The Chinese blader blinked, not knowing what the Russian blader could have thought up and walked after him. He started to wonder more, seeing that the other had not said a word since they had left the property of the hospital. He glanced around absent-mindedly until he felt the cold stare of Kai through the pouring sheets of rain.  
  
"What's up?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's about Tyson." Kai stated plainly. "We all know how he is with others but perhaps there is something that he did and didn't want to tell us." He paused, closing his eyes as he stopped at the railing of the bridge above the river. "It must have been someone we know or at least heard of... and I have one person in mind..."  
  
Ray watched Kai's almost emotionless face, furrowing his eyebrows. "You don't mean..."  
  
"If you have the same name in mind as I do, then yes... I suspect it is him and though it is a long-shot, I am not surprised..." Kai answered in a low tone, opening his eyes as he glanced at Ray.  
  
"... Zeo wouldn't even have the guts to do that, if he were human and all. Whether he is human or not! He's a kid like us." Ray narrowed his eyes. "That's just stupid. The tournament match settled it and Zeo seemed pretty happy, seeming not to want to do any more harm..."  
  
"If it was him, then he's pretty damned good at putting on an act... either that or it's been eating at him for a while now." Kai flicked his gaze over to the waterway.  
  
Ray remained silent this time, focusing his own gaze on the river. He sighed after a moment of silence, shaking his head. "We'll have to keep this between us until we're sure that it's Zeo..."  
  
"Tyson may know and doesn't want to tell us..." Kai looked at the other out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever happens, we can't let Zeo get away with this... Try not to look suspicious..."  
  
Ray stared at the Russian blader as he walked off without another word. "Me? Suspicious? Never..."  
  
"Ray!" A female voice called out, causing him to turn around. "I heard what happened to Tyson! Is he okay?"  
  
"... Yeah, I guess." Ray replied easily.  
  
Hilary partially sighed in relief, readjusting her grip on her umbrella. "I wasn't allowed in by the doctor for some reason and Kenny and Max were still there!"  
  
"He's getting better so I wouldn't worry... This is Tyson we're talking about, he wouldn't just give up." Ray tried to sound reassuring, starting to walk away. "We can probably visit him tomorrow... besides, visiting hours are over."  
  
"I guess so... Where are you going?" Hilary asked again, watching Ray intently.  
  
"... Just a walk." That was the only reply she got as Ray continued walking off.  
  
Back at the hospital, Tyson sat up in his bed and looked out the window. He shifted his gaze over to the card and basket that Zeo had left and hesitantly picked up the card, taking a look at it:  
  
'Tyson,  
  
Having fun yet? I know I am. Like I had said a few times before... You'd be lucky if you died and yet you're still alive, more fun for me. I'm not done with you. Tell anyone and you'll be dead by sunset tomorrow.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Your Enthusiast'  
  
Tyson gulped nervously, folding the card a few times as his mind wouldn't let the haunting words disappear. 'He really meant it...'  
  
He put his hand back onto his bandaged cheek, feeling the burning engraving. Tyson closed his eyes, sighing uneasily as he desperately thought of a way to get him out of the grave situation.  
  
Elsewhere, Zeo was not practicing his violin as he had said earlier. He was sitting in his room, in the darkness as he stared out the window resentfully as the sheets of rain bombarded the windows and roof. Lightning flashed and some of the light was amplified from the small case of kitchen knives that lay open on his bed, with one missing. Zeo held the missing knife in one of his hands, scratching the tip of the blade against the windowpane and watching the small scratch mark that started to appear from that one spot.  
  
He narrowed his darkened green gaze slightly, hearing the minor screeching sounds. "How dare he... Both of them... my father for keeping such a big lie from me..." Zeo started to scratch the window deeper with the knife, grinding his teeth as more irritating screeching sounds rung out. "Who is he to tell me that I can't be a real human being... That bastard Tyson... All of them! I'm sick of this! I'm taking these matters into my own hands!"  
  
He tossed the knife back on his bed and rested his head on the cold window, closing his eyes. "I really believed him... Tyson... He almost convinced me that it didn't matter that I was some sort of an android... But it wasn't like I could just ignore the fact that I had been lied to for the longest time, about my own existence... Just like that stupid tournament... something overloaded and my arm was messed up... Too much emotion during the match? Anger? Hate? No... machines can't feel... they only do what their programmers tell them to do..."  
  
Zeo's self-talking was interrupted by a hesitant knock at the door. "Master Zeo?"  
  
"Go away..." Zeo said in a harsh tone.  
  
"What about your violin lesson?" The butler asked through the door. "You've missed quite a few practices... Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No... I don't feel well... let me be." Zeo answered, hearing the person go away afterwards. "Fools... all of them... I'm not going to be some mechanical monkey... I'm going to defeat all of those Blade Breakers... first by beyblading then by breaking them one by one..."  
  
He sighed, pulling himself away from the window and flopping onto his bed on his stomach. He turned his face away from the pillow and glanced at the knives that still sat dangerously on the covers. He picked one up, turning it slowly in his hands as it gleamed each time there was a strike of lightning from the outside.  
  
"They're gonna know how I felt... being told that I wasn't like everyone else... Tch... I'm different all right... not even human..." Zeo sighed, still watching the blade of the carving knife. "Their bit beasts... I still need them... no matter what they say, I will get my revenge and try to collect the pieces of my broken dream! They cannot take that away from me! If they will deprive me of life then I shall do the same!"  
  
[That chapter was a tad shorter......... since I have no idea why. .; And yes, this story is now a chapter one, formally a one-shot like I said earlier. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll start the next one sometime soon.]iHiljhhtttgsdgdfg 


End file.
